Celebration
by ChainOfThunder666
Summary: A Delibird decides to make the dreams of the kids in his town come true. However, he soon learns that being the real-life Santa isn't all it's cracked up to be. A special christmas gift for the readers. Lemon warning.


It was Christmas Eve, and all the Pokemon in the humble little town we shall tell the tale of today were tucked into bed, sleeping peacefully what one Pokemon considered the busiest night of the year. He was a Delibird, who one day had decided to realise the dreams of all of the children in the town and become the hamlet's own Santa Claus. He had given himself a difficult task, but he thought that it couldn't be that difficult a task. He was lying to himself. Every year, he personally constructed a sack of gifts for all the people in the town. The first year, it was easy. The town was only small, and he had plenty of time on his hands. However, with every passing year, the population of the town grew larger and larger, after earning the local reputation as the home of Santa. The preparations each year grew longer and more arduous, and he had to visit more houses in the same amount of time. With this in mind, he had to adapt, trying to get to as many houses as possible in the five-hour time window he had decided was safe, between the hours of midnight and 5:00. He had to get a compromise between efficiency and carefulness which only grew with each passing year. One year, his scheduele became so stretched that he got caught. This is the story of the rippling consequences.

"Okay, that should be enough." He whispered to himself from behind a snow mound, overlooking the bustling town. "I have no idea how I'm gonna be able to reach all the houses in time this year." He pulled out a street map of the town he had made as a reference. "I can carry just enough presents in my tail pouch to reach half the houses. If I make a quick trip back over here to fill my sack back up before doing the rest of them, and assuming that each house takes thirty seconds to deal with, if I bin the milk and cookies, I should have ... oh, shit." He looked at the map again, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "I'll completely run out of time. I'd need over an hour to deal with the extra houses this year." He wiped the distracting sweat from his brow with both wings. "Well, fuck it. It'll be impossible for me to do it next year, but there's no harm in having one last hurrah." He looked at the time. 11:57. The Delibird frantically tried to fit as many presents into his sack as possible without reducing his flying speed too much, periodically turning back to the clock he had balanced on a rock to see if he was over-running. He was able to get them all in just in time. He perched himself on a dead tree branch and took flight. The next six hours were the most stressful of his entire life. He was able to cut his time in each house very slightly, but not enough to change the fact that he would run out of time. By the six hour mark, he only had one more present in his tail pouch and one more house to visit, but he was determined to get to the last house. He collapsed on the brick roof and dragged himself to the chimney, dropping inside with a loud 'thud'. He dragged himself up, pulled the final present out of his sack and throwing it near the christmas tree. However, in his exhausted state, he hadn't realised that the denizen was awake and sat in their front room, staring at the tree with a glum facial expression. The resident was a female Glaceon by the name of Frost, whom had known him for many years without knowing what he did on the side. She was thrown out of her seat in surprise as she noticed that there was a Delibird in a heap on her carpet, putting her present under the tree.  
>"Haze? Is that you?"<br>"Who's asking?" He had completely forgotten what he had been doing the previous minute.

"F-Frost. Why have you dropped through my chimney and put a present under my christmas tree?" Haze's eyes quickly re-opened as he remembered what was going on.  
>"Oh shit." He jumped to his feet and ran back to the chimney. "Sorry, Frost! We can talk later!"<p>

"Haze, wait!" Her loud call caused him to fall back down the chimey, letting out a yell as he landed on his back. "Sorry about that. Can I get you anything? Some hot chocolate?"  
>"That sounds ..." He made his way back onto his feet, wincing in pain. "... Lovely."<p>

"So, Haze, you're Santa Claus?" Frost slowly sipped from her hot chocolate, looking expectantly at him. "Well? Are you or aren't you?"  
>"I really shouldn't be answering this." He looked at her. Beaming and smiling as always. "OKAY, FINE. I AM." He took a few short breaths and waited for the shocked Glaceon to recover. "I started doing it about eight years ago. It started when I was walking up a street and heard some young kids talking about what they wanted Santa to get them for christmas. I thought it might be fun to let the kids of the town take part in the magic of the season properly. It branched out and just got larger and more ambitious with each year. I over-estimated my abilities, and now I've ruined christmas."<br>"You haven't ruined christmas. I presume that I'm the only one who's ever caught you."  
>"Well, yes, that's true. However, I don't have much faith in you not to tell other people."<br>"What do you take me for? You can trust me, Haze!"  
>"I wish I could. You live in a town where the sole reason to live there is that it's the speculated 'home of Santa Claus', and you know the truth about who it is. I would yell it to the masses if I found myself in your position." She frowned at him, before taking what he was saying on board and noticing that there was some amount of truth to it.<p>

"Okay, that may be true. However, you've sacrificed your own time and energy to try and put the magic back in the season. That's amazing, and I wouldn't dare break it for any reason."  
>"Thanks, Frost. That means a lot." She smiled, moving over to him, putting her hot chocolate on the coffee table and drawing him into a hug.<p>

"You've made everyone much happier. The kids love it, tourism's through the roof, the town is growning rapidly. It's incredible."  
>"That's the problem." He moved away from her and slumped in his seat. "It's too much. I can't keep doing it. I spread myself thinner and thinner each year. I don't even eat the cookies and milk people leave out anymore. I throw them in the bin. This is the last year I can do this safely."<br>"Well ... that's a bit depressing." She got back up to him. "It's been a fun eight years regardless." She took a moment to consider how she would phrase what she was planning on asking him. "Hey, Haze. You've worked hard. I think you deserve a present of your own." He gave her a confused look. "Don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" She pulled him into another hug and whispered into his ear. "How humble."

She drew away slightly and planted a kiss on his beak. His eyes widened as she started licking the tip of his beak with her tongue, demanding entrance. He gasped, which she took as an invitation to explore his mouth. Her tongue went through every inch of his mouth before she drew away to look at his expression, a strange mix of confusion and enjoyment.

"Why did you do that?"  
>"What, you didn't enjoy it?" She cooed, rubbing the side of his face.<p>

"I don't know what to think of it, to be honest."  
>"Hey, if you don't want to do this, I'll stop." He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Knew it. You just don't want to admit how you feel about me." She slowly brought the two of them into a lying position across the sofa. "Now, where were we." Her eyes scanned down his quivering body until noticing that his length was starting to poke out from his feathers. "Ah, yes. That's where." She got up next to him and gave a short lick across his member. "Mmm ... delicious." Laying kisses across it, she teasingly brought her tongue across it.<p>

"Why are you teasing me like this?"  
>"What do you mean, teasing? I'm not teasing." He growled at her a little every time she painfully dragged herself across his throbbing cock. Realising that she was probably starting to get on his nerves, she stopped her teasing and quickly brought the entirety of his length into her mouth. It was a very cold sensation, but he sighed in pleasure as the Glaceon tried to please him. She occasionally looked up at him and smiled, making more of an effort to bob her head up and down on his cock and get things moving. He knew her treatment was going to break him eventually, and so did Frost. She removed her mouth from his dick, listening to the subtle whine he gave out when the sensations stopped. "Don't worry, Haze. We aren't even at the best part yet." She adjusted the positions of the two of them until she was led on her back with Haze looming over her.<p>

"So, this is really about to happen?"  
>"Of course." She used her front legs to bring him in closer to her. "Are you a virgin?" He nodded slightly. "They always say your first time should be with someone you love." She squeezed him tighter. "Do you love me, Haze."<br>"I do, yes. I hope you don't have a problem with that."  
>"Of course I don't. Now hurry up and get inside of me." He slowly started pushing against her soaked entrance. She moaned loudly as he finally worked up the courage to push into her. He made short and weak thrusts inside of her, trying to get her accustomed to his size. She looked up at him and nodded, telling him that he could go deeper if he wanted. Complying, he continued to force his way into her moist passage, rubbing her sensitive vaginal walls. However, he stopped after realising that there was a fleshy barrier impeding his progress.<p>

"So, Frost, it's your first time too?" She nodded as he rubbed against her hymen. "I thought you said that your first time should be with someone you love?" She looked away in embarrassment and took a few short breaths before pushing her body against his, tearing her hymen to shreds, hilting him inside her and reducing her to a bubbling wreck of tears and pain. He gave her a long, passionate kiss, making very slight movements inside of her to dull the crippling pain. "Why did you do that?"  
>"You know why, you idiot!" She started to push against every weak thrust he made, trying to encourage him to speed up. He noticed what she was doing, stopped her movements by pushing down on her with his wings and started thrusting his cock into her with a faster speed. She sighed in happiness as she felt him lift his wings from her and start to toy with the rest of her pussy. Her sighing became full-blown moans as he sped up his movements and abuse of the rest of her genitals. "I can't take any more! I'm cumming!" A few short bursts of her fluids later and Haze realised he had hit his peak. One fast and deep thrust later, he shot his cold seed into her womb and collapsed on top of her, panting with exhaustion.<p>

"Well, that was something." Frost whispered, rubbing the back of the tired Delibird on top of her.

"Yes, yes it was." He smiled, snuggling up to her. "Do you remember when you said that I knew why you made me take your virginity?"  
>"You don't, do you?" He shook his head. "It's because I love you, silly!" She kissed his neck as the two of them led in each others embrace.<p>

"I never knew. Sorry if you've felt neglected, Frost."  
>"I don't, there's no need to worry." She looked at him with caring eyes. "You know, Haze, every Santa always has a Mrs. Claus ..." He stared into her eyes in shock. Was she suggesting what it seemed like he was suggesting?<p>

"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
>"I mean I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you oblivious thing!" She licked his cheek. "So, Haze, what do you actually do on christmas?"<br>"I sleep." He deadpanned.

"Oh. Well, I can imagine it being tiring for you." He smiled as she gently pushed him out of her and placed him onto her back, walking him upstairs to her bedroom. She brought the covers up and over them before snuggling up to him.

"Merry christmas, Frost."  
>"Same to you, my love."<p>

(A/N - Merry Christmas, ya sods. I'm going to bed.)


End file.
